


Sixty Seconds

by Guardian_Thorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Cute, Death, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lovey-Dovey, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Thorn/pseuds/Guardian_Thorn
Summary: Based on this promp:"Your character has sixty seconds to convince the hero of the story to save the wider population over themselves."





	Sixty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> The part in italics is the sixty seconds, the rest is just plot. Feedback is appreciated! Leave a kudos!

Sixty seconds. One minute. How fast could the world possibly change in such a seemingly small matter of time? Well, sixty seconds can last a lifetime when it’s all you have left… 

 

The sun had risen over the city carved into the side of the mountain, the rays of light cascading through the cloudbank- heralding the arrival of a new day. As the rays steadily invaded the valley it spread its light through every nook and cranny, rousing all forms of life. The birds awaken and begin their song, the leaders in the symphony of life, the leaders of the song that would travel through the mountain and throughout the world. Accompanying the birds are the crickets, the sheep, the cows, the fish and all other wildlife, each of them adding their own unique part to the song. Once the song reaches the houses of the city, the humans within awaken- the final guests on nature’s melody. It is to this tune that Soyeon rises every morning, a small smile tugging on her lips as she watches the workers leaving their homes from her window

 

After thirty minutes or so, the melody recedes, never falling silent just pushed into the background of the sky as the machines ease their bodies into the daily routine. Soyeon walks from her hut with a small basket of food, her destination, the Temple of Ashes, her purpose, to tend to the wounded. Soyeon had just passed her final exams to become a certified healer, her freshly steamed healer's robe flowing in the steady breeze to prove it. Her black hair was a stark contrast against the brilliant white of the robes, a single red piece of cloth was wrapped around her neck, red for healer. 

 

She smiles at the people descending the steps as she begins her ascent, the temple was housed higher than the city so the patients could be closer to the Holy Ones. As she reaches the top she bows before the statue of the four deities they worshiped, silently praying for them to guide her hands and help the patients receive a hastened recovery. After finishing her prayer she stands up straight, her smile still in place as she is greeted by the Matriarch, one of the eldest healers in the temple. The matriarchs had the respect of everyone, and their words were deeply considered whenever they had something to say, for they spent their lives void of talking. The wind whipped black hair and greying hair as they stood silently, the eye contact remaining unbroken. 

 

Just as the staring was becoming awkward, the fragile women moved out of the way of the door and let Soyeon enter the temple. From the outside the temple was nothing to behold, but on the inside it was something else entirely. Upon entering the temple, one was greeted with the sense of being teleported to another plain of existence, the beauty of the carved marble, wildlife and fountains strategically designed to mask the fact that people were indeed suffering in these walls. Soyeon rushes to the healer’s personal wing, setting her basket down on the table as she bows to her sisters, none were allowed to talk within the temple so they all passed around a scrap of parchment to discuss the topics they couldn’t sign out to each other. 

 

Soyeon had been walking through the garden on her lunch break, if you didn’t know the temple was carved into the mountain you could have thought the garden was outside. She was crouched over the rose bush when she had heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her, causing her to tense up slightly and turn towards the noise. When she looked up to see the owner of the shoes disrupting the stone, the tension in her body eases and a wide smile pulls at her lips. “Chong-san” she says in a soft voice, for that was what was allowed in the garden, as she dusts down her robes and runs towards the male figure, crashing into his chest in a tight hug. 

 

The two bodies fall to the floor in their embrace, the world around them falling away as they get lost in the sensation of being reunited. “Thirty moons apart and somehow you’ve grown more beautiful than before.” The deep voice of the male whispered, eliciting a happy sob from the healer. “Chong-sannie, why didn’t you inform me of your return? I would have asked for a personal leave.” She whispers to him, tears streaming down her face as shaky fingers run over the contours of his face and body, each running over the path they had memorised before he left the first time. “Don’t be silly Soyeonnie, you needed to focus on your exams, which I see you passed. Congratulations.” Comes the firm answer, finally causing the lovers to pull away from each other and rise from the floor.

 

“I was going to wait for a while…. but I don’t know how long we’ll be able to stay,” Chong-san as the two began walking down the pathway, his role as Spirit Guardian meaning he had to leave the mountain city for prolonged periods of time to save the world. “Soyeon, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the luck of meeting, I have thought so since the day we met in the orchard and I will think so until the day the Holy Ones take us from the Earth.” He continues, turning around to look at the healer in her eyes, taking her small hands in his larger calloused ones. “Will you, Jeon Soyeon…” he slowly gets onto his knee, pulling out a golden band with a silver gem embedded into it, “Join me?” The air rushes out of Soyeon’s mouth as she looks down at her lover holding the ceremonial joining band. She blinks quickly and begins to nod, “yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” She cheers excitedly as the joining band slides onto her finger. 

 

The two meet in a sweet kiss, sealing the moment into eternity, the sea of serenity washing over them. Calm. Peaceful. Silent. 

 

Until the earth below them growled and shook. 

 

A large crack erupted through the floor, causing the healer to fall, Soyeon suffering small grazes as a result of the flimsy material covering her body. A soft grunt is heard as the male warrior heaves his beloved’s body up off the floor and into his arms, his legs already breaking out into a sprint, weaving through the splintering cracks in the wall. He angles his body slightly as he nears the door, turning so his back hit the wood instead of Soyeon and pushes through it. Inside the temple was chaos, the once silent halls filled with chilling screams of the scurrying occupants- all eager to survive and escape. Soyeon makes eye contact with the healers across the hall as she climbs out of her lover’s arms, much to his objection. She turns to him and cups his muscular face in her dainty hands, pulling him in close as she spoke to him. They say sixty seconds last a lifetime when it's all you have left, and little did the lovers know...that soyeon’s sixty seconds would start now.

 

_ “Chong-san… the deities blessed us with our time together, but they also blessed us with the tasks of looking after others. You are a spirit guardian, if anyone can figure out what’s going on and put a stop to it, it’s you.” The mountain groaned as the ground shook underneath them again, causing Soyeon to grip to Chong-san tightly for balance. “Our future depends on fixing this Chong-san… if we are to make it to the date of our joining ceremony, we must survive whatever is causing our home pain.” Tears swell up in her eyes as the she notices more cracks in the floor, the chances of surviving this seemingly decreasing with each moment. The man growls and picks Soyeon up, running across the hall towards the exit. “Chong-san!” Soyeon cries into his ear as the temple ceiling begins to fall, large chunks of stone crashing down onto the floor- ending the lives of the people unable to move out of the way. After much squirming, Soyeon rolls off his shoulder and crashes onto the floor, her robes billowing out around her.  _

 

_ The man looks from the exit of the temple and the woman on the floor, swallowing nervously as he fights an internal battle. “Chong-san.” Soyeon’s voice was firm as she rose from the floor, her head held high with power despite her disgruntled appearance. “You’re needed out there, the people are lost without their guardians… the guardians are lost without their leader… go and save the city and I’ll let you buy me a nice dinner after?” A small scoff leaves her future husband’s lips at her attempt of alleviating his guilt. With a small nod, he turns to her and presses a firm kiss to her lips, each of them silently promising the other that they would survive. “I’ll always love you Soyeon, I’m sorry…” he begins, only being cut off by Soyeon pressing another kiss to his mouth. “I love you too, and we both know I’ll be useless out there… me and the sisters will use the tunnels to get people out. We both have our jobs to do Chong-san, and you know more than anyone the punishment for deserting your role.” Her voice was firm and unyielding as she turned from him, “I’ll see you on the other side.” The forty-five second speech was the last thing she said to him before running deeper into the dying temple. _

 

_ It was with great reluctance that Chong-san had left his love, but he knew that whilst she had to care for the temple, he had to care for the city. So out of the temple he ran, into the fray of battle with an invading enemy territory. Soyeon ran into the fray of stone and limbs littering the floor, desperately seeking patients or any body left in the mountain side. She was so focused, she hadn’t heard the Matriarch shouting a warning to her, not until it was too late.  _

 

_ The warning was lost in the collapse. _

  
  
  



End file.
